x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The X-Files Monologues
For those of you who have been looking for the monologues from the show all in one place, here they are. I'm a huge fan, an "X-Phile" if you will, and discovered that there isn't one place you can go to see all of the monologues. So, since I have them all written down, I figured why not share them with all the other X-Philes out there. Here they are in chronological order. Monologues "We wanted to believe. We wanted to call out. On August 20th and September 5th 1977, two spacecraft were launched from the Kennedy Space Flight Center, Florida; they were called Voyager. Each one carries a message. A gold-plated record depicting images, music, and sounds of our planet, arranged so that it may be understood if ever intercepted by a technologically mature extraterrestrial civilization. Thirteen years after its launch, Voyager I passed the orbital plane of Neptune, and essentially left our solar system. Within that time, there were no further messages sent, nor are any planned. We wanted to listen. On October 12th 1992, NASA initiated the high resolution microwave survey - a decade long search by radio telescopes scanning 10 million frequencies for any transmission by extraterrestrial intelligence. Less than one year later, first term Nevada senator Richard Bryan successfully championed an amendment which terminated the project. I wanted to believe, but the tools had been taken away. The X-Files had been shut down. They closed our eyes, our voices have been silenced, our ears now deaf to the realms of extreme possibilities." ~''Mulder, Season 2, Episode 1, "Little Green Men"''~ "The conquest of fear lies in the moment of its acceptance and understanding that what scares us most is that which is most familiar, most common place. That boy next door, Donnie Pfaster, the unremarkable young brother of four older sisters, could grow up to be the devil in a buttoned-down shirt. It's been said that the fear of the unknown is an irrational response to the excesses of the imagination, but our fear of the everyday, of the lurking stranger and the sound of foot-falls on the stairs. The fear of violent death and the primitive impulse to survive, are as frightening as any X-File. As real as the acceptance that it could happen to you." ~''Mulder, Season 2, Episode 13'', "''Irresistible"''~ "I have lived with a fragile faith built on the ether of vague memories from an experience that I could neither prove nor explain. When I was 12, my sister was taken from me, taken from our home by a force that I came to believe was extraterrestrial. This belief sustained me, fueling a quest for truths that were as elusive as the memory itself. To believe as passionately as I did was not without sacrifice, but I always accepted the risks - to my career, my reputation, my relationships, life itself. What happened to me out on the ice has justified every belief. If I should die now it would be with a certainty that my faith has been righteous, and if through death larger mysteries are revealed, I will have already learned the answer to the question that has driven me here - That there is intelligent life in the universe other than our own, that they are here among us, and that they have begun to colonize." ~''Mulder, Season 2, Episode 16, "Colony"''~ "There is an ancient Indian saying that something lives only as long as the last person who remembers it. My people have come to trust memory over history. Memory, like fire, is radiant and immutable, while history serves only those who seek to control it, those who would douse the flames of memory in order to put out the dangerous fire of truth. Beware these men, for they are dangerous themselves, and unwise. Their false history is written in the blood of those that might remember, and of those who seek the truth." ~''Albert Hosteen, Season 3, Episode 1, "The Blessing Way"''~ "I was first struck by the absence of time, having depended on it so completely as a measure of my self and my life; moving backwards into the perpetual night it consumes purpose, indeed, all passion and will. I come to you, old friend, with the dull clarity of the dead not to beckon you, but to feel the fire and intensity that still live in you; and the heavy weight of your burdens which I had once borne. There is truth you know, friend, if that's all you seek, but there's no justice or judgment without which truth is a vast...dead...hollow. Go back. Do not look into the abyss or let the abyss look into you; awaken the sleep of reason and fight the monsters within and without." ~''Deep Throat, Season 3, Episode 1, "The Blessing Way"''~ "Hello, son, I did not dare hope to see you so soon nor ever again hope to broker fate with a life to which I gave life. The lies I told you were a pox and poison to my soul and now you are here because of them. Lies I thought might bury forever a truth I could not live with. I stand here, ashamed of the choices I made so long ago, when you were just a boy. You are the memory, Fox. It lives in you. If you were to die now, the truth will die. And only the lies survive us." ~''William Mulder, Season 3, Episode 1, "The Blessing Way"''~ "The development of our cerebral cortex has been the greatest achievement of the evolutionary processes. Big deal. While allowing us the thrills of intellect and the pangs of self-consciousness, it is all too often overruled by our inner, instinctive brain - the one that tells us to react, not reflect, to run rather than ruminate. Maybe we have gone as far as we can go, and the next advance whatever that may be, will be made by beings we create ourselves, using our own tech... tech... technology. Life forms we can design and program not to be ultimately governed by the strict rules of survival. Or perhaps that step forward has already been achieved on another planet, by organisms that had a billion years head start on us. And if these beings ever visited us would we recognize what we were seeing? And upon catching sight of us would they react in anything but horror at seeing such mindless, primitive, hideous creatures?" ~''Mulder, Season 3, Episode 12, "War of the Corprophages"''~ "We are but visitors on this rock, hurtling through time and space at 66,000 miles an hour, tethered to a burning sphere by an invisible force in an unfathomable universe. This most of us take for granted, while refusing to believe these forces have any more effect on us than a butterfly beating its wings halfway around the world. Or that two girls born on the same date, at the same time, in the same place might not find themselves the unfortunate focus of similar unseen forces, converging like the planets themselves into burning pinpoints of cosmic energy whose absolute gravity would threaten to swallow and consume everything in its path. Or maybe the answer lies even further from our grasp." ~''Mulder, Season 3, Episode 13', "'''Syzygy"~'' "We work in the dark. We do what we can to battle the evil that would otherwise destroy us. But if a man's character is his fate, it's not a choice but a calling. Sometimes the weight of this burden causes us to falter. From the fragile fortress of our mind. Allowing the monster without to turn within. We are left alone staring into the abyss. Into the laughing face of madness." '''~Mulder, Season 3, Episode 14. "Grotesque"~ "At times I almost dream I too have spent a life the sage's way and tread once more familiar paths. Perchance I perished in arrogant self-reliance an age ago, and in that act a prayer for one more chance went up so earnest. Instinct with better light let in by death that life was blotted out not so completely, but scattered wrecks enough of it to remain dim memories, as now it seems once more the goal is in sight again." '~''Mulder, Season 4, Episode 5, "''The Field Where I Died"~ "Life...is like a box of chocolates. A cheap, thoughtless, perfunctory gift that no one ever asks for. Unreturnable because all you get back is another box of chocolates. So, you're stuck with mostly undefinable whipped mint crap, mindlessly wolfed down when there's nothing else to eat while you're watching the game. Sure, once in a while you get a peanut butter cup or an English toffee, but it's gone too fast and the taste is fleeting. In the end, you're left with nothing but broken bits filled with hardened jelly and teeth shattering nuts, which if you are desperate enough to eat leaves nothing but an empty box of useless brown paper wrappers." ~''Cigarette Smoking Man,'' Season 4, Episode 7, "''Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man"''~ "For the first time I feel time like a heartbeat. The seconds pumping in my breast like a reckoning. The ruminous mysteries that once seemed so distant and unreal threatening clarity in the presence of a truth entertained not in youth, but only in it's passage.' I feel these words as if their meaning were weight being lifted from me, knowing that you will read them and share my burden as I have come to trust no other. That you should know my heart, look into it, finding there the memory and experience 'that belong to you, that are you, is a comfort to me now as I feel the tethers loose and the prospects darken for a continuance of a journey that began not so long ago, and which began again with a faith shaken and strengthened by your convictions. If not for which I might never have been so strong now as I cross to face you and look at you incomplete, hoping that you will forgive me for not making the rest of the journey with you." ~''Scully, Season 4, Episode 14, "''Memento Mori"~ "I think you appreciate that there are extraordinary men, and women, and extraordinary moments when history leaps forward on the backs of these individuals. That which can be imagined can be achieved. That you must dare to dream but that there is no substitute for perseverance and hard work and team work, because no one gets there alone. And while we commemorate the greatness of these events and the individuals who achieve them, we cannot forget the sacrifice of those who made these achievements and leaps possible." ~''Scully, Season 4, Episode 18, "''Max"~ "I've held a torch in the darkness to glance upon a truth unknown, an act of faith begun with an ineliquent certainty that my journey promised the chance not just of understanding, but of recovery. That the disappearance of my sister 23 years ago would come to be explained, and that the pursuit of of these greater truths about the existence of extraterrestrial life might even reunite us. A belief which I now know to be false and unformed and extreme. My folly revealed by facts which illuminate both my arrogance and self-deception. If only the tragedy had been mine alone, might it be more easy tonight to bring this journey to its end." ~''Mulder, Season 5, Episode 1, "''Redux"~ "It begins where it ends, in nothingness. A nightmare born from deepest fears coming to me unguarded. Whispering images unlocked from time and distance. A soul unbound touched by others but never held, on a course charted by some unseen hand. The journey ahead promising no more than my past reflected back upon me, until at last I reach the end, facing a truth I could no longer deny. Alone, as ever." ~''Scully, Season 5, Episode 7, "''Emily"~ "Before the exploration of space, of the moon and planets, men held that the heavens were the home and province of powerful gods who controlled not just the vast firmament but the earthly fate of man himself. And that the pantheon of powerful, warring deities were the cause and reason for the human condition, for the past and the future, and for which great monuments would be erected, on earth as in heaven. But in time man replaced these gods with new gods and new religions that provided no more certain or greater answers than those worshiped by his Greek, or Roman, or Egyptian ancestors. And we've chosen now our monolithic and benevolent gods and found our certainties in science. Believers all, we wait for a sign, a revelation, our eyes turned skyward ready to accept the truly incredible, to find out destiny written in the stars. But how do we best look to see? With new eyes or old?" ~''Mulder, Season 5, Episode 13, "''Patient X"~ "I'm the key figure in an ongoing government charade, the plot to conceal the truth about the existence of extraterrestrials. It's a global conspiracy, actually, with key players in the highest levels of power, that reaches down into the lives of every man, woman, and child on this planet. So, of course, no one believes me. I'm an annoyance to my superiors, a joke to my peers. They call me Spooky, Spooky Mulder, whose sister was abducted by aliens when he was just a kid and who now chases after little green men with a badge and a gun, shouting to the heavens or to anyone who will listen that the fix is in, that the sky is falling, and when it hits it's gonna be the shit-storm of all time." ~''Mulder, "''The X-Files: Fight the Future"~ "Every minute of every day we choose. Who we are, who we forgive, who we defend and protect. To choose a side or to walk the line, to play the middle, to straddle the fence between what is and what should be. This was the course I chose. Trying to find the delicate balance of interests that can never exist. Choosing by not choosing. Defending a center which can't hold. So death chose for me." ~''Skinner, Season 6, Episode 9, "S.R. 819"''~ "This is the end. I never thought I'd hear myself say those words after all these years. You put your life into something, build it, protect it. The end is unimaginable as your own death, or the death of your children. I could never have scripted the events that led us to this, none of us could. All the brilliant men, the secret that we kept so well. It happened simply like this - we had a perfect conspiracy with an alien race, aliens who were coming to reclaim this planet and destroy all human life. Our job was to secretly prepare the way for their invasion, to create for them a slave race of human-alien hybrids. They were good plans, right plans, kept secret for over 50 years, ever since the crash at Roswell, kept secret from men like Fox Mulder. Plans that would've worked, had not a rebel alien race come to destroy them; had not my own son chosen betrayal, or chosen to betray more wisely. My son refused to believe that his mother had been abducted, though it had been going on for years. Even after I schemed to put him in charge of the X-Files, where Fox Mulder had amassed so much evidence of our secret plans, he still couldn't bring himself to accept the possibility of alien life. When he did come to believe, when the facts became so glaring, he turned not to me, his father, but to the man I'd ruined, the man I'd chosen for him to replace. Cassandra was beginning to realize her role in the greatest science project that man had ever known. She was the center of 50 years of work, the key to all of our plans, something even my colleagues didn't realize yet. I killed to keep them unknowing. I killed Dr. Openshaw so they wouldn't discover her, when it's Cassandra I should've killed, Cassandra who needed to die. I couldn't do it. With all the blood on my hands I couldn't kill the mother of my own son, the woman I never even loved. My colleagues never even knew, focused as they were on the new threat - the faceless alien rebels who'd burned our doctors alive. But my colleagues had become old men, blind to the fact that the faceless rebels already held the upperhand, that they'd use their powers of disguise to infiltrate our group. If Mulder hadn't known of his father's history with me, he was fueled now with names and dates, certainties. I couldn't stop him any longer, stop him from learning our sins, his father's and mine. The truth was out there, fatally exposed. I had one last hope, one chance to preserve my legacy. I've trusted no one. Treachery is the inevitable result of all affairs, Every man believes he has his own good reason. I have little doubt of my son's disloyalty to me, assumed that he'd led Mulder and Scully to us. His mother must know by now her central role in the grand plan, that she's as much alien as human. Do you wonder why I've chosen you? You've never betrayed me. Now I need someone to trust." '' '' '~''Cigarette Smoking Man, Season 6, Episode 11, "Two Fathers"~''' "Two men - young, idealistic, the fine product of a generation hardened by world war. Two fathers, whose paths would converge in a new battle, an invisible war between a silent enemy and a sleeping giant, on a scale to dwarf all historical conflicts. A 50 years war, its killing fields lying in wait for the inevitable global holocaust. Theirs was the dawn of armageddon. And while the world was unaware, unwitting spectators to the hurly-burly of the decades-long struggle between heaven and earth, there were those who prepared for the end, who measured the size and power of the enemy and faced the choices - stand and fight or bow to the will of a fearsome enemy. Or surrender, to yield and collaborate, to save themselves and stay their enemy's hand. Men who believed that victory was the absence of defeat and survival of the ultimate ideology, no matter what the sacrifice." '' ~''Mulder, Season 6, Episode 12, "One Son"''~'' This next one is one I like to call "The War of the Proverbs". It's a conversation between Mulder and Scully in which they're just going back and forth throwing proverbs at each other. Mulder: ''"Preparation is the father of inspiration."'' Scully: ''"Necessity is the mother of invention."'' Mulder: ''"The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom."'' Scully: ''"Eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we may die."'' ~''Mulder and Scully, Season 6, Episode 19, "The Unnatural"''~ Part 1 "From space it seems an abstraction, a magician's trick on a darkened stage. And from this distance one might never imagine that it is alive. It first appeared in the sea almost 4 billion years ago in the form of single-celled life. In an explosion of life spanning millions of years, nature's first multi-cellular organisms began to multiply, and then it stopped. 440 million years ago a great mass extinction would kill off nearly every species on the planet leaving the vast oceans decimated and empty. Slowly plants began to evolve, then insects, only to be wiped out in the second great mass extinction upon the Earth. The cycle repeated again and again, reptiles emerging independent of the sea, only to be killed off. Then dinosaurs struggling to life along with the first birds, fish and flowering plants, their decimation Earth's fourth and fifth great extinctions. Only a hundred-thousand years ago homo sapiens appear, man. From cave paintings to the Bible, to Columbus and Apollo 11 we have been a tireless force upon the Earth, and off. Cataloging the natural world as it unfolds to us. Rising to a world population of over 5 billion people, all descended from that single cell, that first spark of life. But for all our knowledge, what no one can say for certain, is what or who ignited that original spark. Is there a plan, a purpose, or reason to our existence? Will we pass as those before us into oblivion, into the sixth extinction that scientists warn is already in progress? Or will the mystery be revealed through a sign, a symbol... a revelation. Part 2 "It began with an act of supreme violence, a big bang expanding ever outward. Cosmos born of matter and gas, matter and gas, 10 billion years ago. Whose idea was this? Who had the audacity for such invention? And the reason? Were we part of that plan, 10 billion years ago? Are we born only to die? To be fruitful and multiply and replenish the Earth before giving way to our generations? If there is a beginning, must there be an end? We burn like fires in out time only to be extinguished, to surrender to the elements eternal reclaim. Matter and gas. Will this all end one day? Life no longer passing to life. The Earth left barren like the stars above, like the cosmos. Will the hand that lit the flame let it burn down, let it burn out? Could we too become extinct? Or if this fire of life living inside us is meant to go on, who decides? Who tends the flames? Can he reignite the spark even as it grows cold and weak?" ~''Scully, Season 6, Episode 22, "Biogenesis"''~ "I came in search of something I did not believe existed. I've stayed on now in spite of myself, in spite of everything I've ever held to be true. I will continue here as long as I can, as long as you're beset by the haunting illness which I saw consume your beautiful mind. What is this discovery I've made? How can I reconcile what I see with what I know? I feel this was meant not for me to find, but for you, to make sense of, make the connections which can't be ignored. Connections which for me deny all logic and reason. What is this source of power I hold in my hand, this rubbing, this simple impression taken from the surface of the craft? I watched this rubbing take its undeniable hold on you, saw you succumb to its spiraling effect. Now I must work to uncover what your illness prevents from finding. In the source of every illness lies its cure. I feel you slipping away from me with every minute I fail here. What are the elusive meanings I cannot see that are hidden here? If I could understand it, know how it affected you, learn how to use its power to save you. The work here is painstaking, a slow and tedious piecing together. It appears to be a craft, its skin covered in the intricate symbols you and I both saw, of which I now understand are part of a complex communication. Dr. Barnes has broken some of the symbols into letters using an ancient Navajo alphabet, and though it has helped to uncover some of what's here, it has also made for greater confusion. On the top surface of the craft I'm finding words describing human genetics. Efforts to read the bottom of the craft have been harder, our workers scared away by phenomena I admit I can't explain - a sea of blood, a swarm of insects - but what little we've found has been staggering: passages from the Christian bible, from pagan religions, from ancient Sumaria. Science and mysticism conjoined. But more than words, they are somehow imbued with power. I've ignored warnings to quit this work, remaining committed to finding answers, afraid only that our secret here won't last and that I might be too late." ~''Scully, Season 7, Episode 1, "''The Extinction"~ "They said the birds refused to sing and the thermometer fell suddenly, as if God himself had his breath stolen away. No one there dared speak aloud, as much in shame as in sorrow. They uncovered the bodies one by one. The eyes of the dead were closed, as if waiting for permission to open. Were they still dreaming of ice cream and monkey bars, of birthday cake, and no future but the afternoon? Or had their innocence been taken along with their lives, buried in the cold earth so long ago? These fates seemed too cruel even for God to allow. Or are the tragic young born again when the world's not looking? I wanna believe so badly in a truth beyond our own, hidden and obscured from all but the most sensitive eyes. In the endless procession of souls, in what cannot and will not be destroyed. I want to believe we are unaware of God's eternal recompense and sadness. That we cannot see his truth. That that which is born still lives and cannot be buried in the cold earth, but only waits to be born again at God's behest, where in ancient starlight we lay in repose." ~''Mulder, Season 7, Episode 11, "Closure"''~ "We came, we saw, we conquered. And if the taste of victory is sweet, the taste of virtual victory is not Sweet 'n' Low, nor the bullets made of sugar. Maybe out past where the imagination ends our true natures lie, waiting to be confronted on their own terms. Not where the intellect is at war with the primitive brain, in the hostile territory of the digital world, where laws are silent and rules disappear in the midst of arms, born in anarchy with an unquenchable blood thirst. We shudder to think what might rise up from the darkness." ~''Mulder, Season 7, Episode 13, "''First Person Shooter"~ "In the end, a man finally looks at the sum of his life to see what he'll leave behind. Most of what I've worked to build is in ruins, and now that the darkness descends I find I have no real legacy." ~''Cigarette Smoking Man, Season 7, Episode 15, "''En Ami"~ "Time passes in moments. Moments, which rushing past, define the path of a life, just as surely as they lead towards its end. How rarely do we stop the examine that path? To see the reason why all things happen. To consider whether the path we take in life is our own making, or simply one into which we drift with eyes closed. But what if we could stop? Pause to take stock of each precious moment before it passes. Might we then see the endless forks in the road that have shaped a life, and seeing those choices choose another path?" ~''Scully, Season 7, Episode 17, "All Things"~''' "We live in a darkness of our own making, blind to a habitant world all but unseen by us. A world of beings traveling through time and space, imaginable to us only as flights of fancy. Who are these beings we dare to imagine but fear to accept? What dark work goes on inside their impossible machines, cloaked from us by invisible forces? If they know our secrets, why can't we know theirs?" '~''Scully, Season 8, Episode 2, "''Without"~ "The passage of time imprisons us not in a cell of brick and mortar, but in one of hopes dashed and tragedies unaverted. How precious then, the chance to go back, only to discover that in facing the past you must face up to yourself. And exiting the prison of time doesn't free you from the prison of your own character, one from which there is no escape." ~''Martin Wells, Season 8, Episode 6, "''Redrum"~ "We call it the miracle of life, conception. A union of perfect opposites, essence transforming into existence. An act without which mankind would not exist, and humanity cease to exist. Or is this just nostalgia now? An act of biology commandeered by modern science and technology. Godlike, we extract, implant, inseminate, and we clone. But has our ingenuity rendered the miracle into a simple trick? In the artifice of replicating life can we become the creator? Then what of the soul? Can it too be replicated? Does it live in this matter we call DNA? Or is its placement the opposite of artifice, capable only by God? How did this child come to be? What set its heart beating? Is it the product of a union? Or the work of a divine hand, an unanswered prayer, a true miracle? Or is it a wonder of technology, the intervention of other hands? What do I tell this child about to be born? What do I tell Scully? What do I tell myself?" '' '~''Mulder, Season 8, Episode 20, "''Essence"~' ''"One day, you'll ask me to speak of a truth, of the miracle of your birth. To explain what is unexplained. And if I falter or fail on this day, know there is an answer my child, a sacred and imperishable truth, but one you may never hope to find alone. Chance meeting your perfect other, your perfect opposite, your protector, and endangerer. Chance embarking with this other on the greatest of journeys, a search for truths fugitive and imponderable. If one day this chance may befall you my son, do not fail or falter to seize it. The truths are out there. And if one day you should behold a miracle as I have in you, you will learn the truth is not found in science or on some unseen plane, but by looking into your own heart, and in that moment you will be blessed, and stricken. For the truest truths are what hold us together, or what keep us painfully, desperately, apart." ~''Scully, Season 9, Episode 6, "''Trust No 1"~ "The bible says God appeared to Moses in the burning bush; he came to Jesus upon a mountain top; for Buddha, God came while he sat under a tree. God came to me in a vision in the desert, February 26th, 1991. My recon squad had engaged Saddam's army in a small Bedouin encampment. We'd been ambushed, taken on by surprise, and there were casualties. We were holding our perimeter and we might've held up, but on that day I had a terrible foreboding. I saw the future of those brave men, and they were about to die. Death came to take my men, but not me. I was left as a witness to a vision, angels from heaven. Behold, a whirlwind came out of the north and a brightness was about it. And out of the mist came the likeness of 4 living creatures, and they had the likeness of a man. I knew why my life had been spared - that I was to deliver the message of these angels, of these sons of God. To deliver the message of their God who came before all other gods." ~''Josepho, Season 9, Episode 10, "''Providence"~ "Once upon a time there were three, how shall I put this... geeks. Three more unlikely heroes there never were - "We defend the defenseless, I don't see any other way". It wasn't long before their naivete nearly got them killed. Until they hooked up with an FBI agent - "That's why we like you Mulder, your ideas are weirder than ours" - and began publishing a, what shall I call it... rag, called ''The Lone Gunmen - "The guys at the NSA and the CIA, they tremble every time we put out one of these babies". From this cramped basement office they pointed fingers at the powerful evil forces, and some not so evil. In their own unique way the three gunmen were patriots, fighting the good fight - "We tell the stories others refuse to tell" "Yeah, that's one way to put it" - and provided expertise for their friends at the FBI - "She's hot". For a brief time it looked like they might actually make a difference in the cold, cruel world. They acquired an intern who believed in their cause - "You guys fight for lost causes, I wanna help" - and a powerful, beautiful nemesis who became an ally. But the world is not kind to idealists, and those who fight the good fight don't always win."'' ~''Morris Fletcher, Season 9, Episode 15, "''Jump the Shark"~ "I'd like to congratulate you. On succeeding where so many before you have failed. A bullet between the eyes would've been preferable to this charade. I've learned to pretend over the past 9 years. Pretend that my victories mattered only to realize that no one was keeping score. To realize that liars do not fear the truth if there are enough liars. That the devil is just one man with a plan, but evil, true evil is a collaboration of men which is what we have here today. If I am a guilty man, my crime is in daring to believe, that the truth will out and that no one lie can live forever. I believe it still. Much as you try to bury it, the truth is out there. Greater than your lies the truth wants to be known. You will know it. It'll come to you, as it's come to me, faster than the speed of light. You may believe yourselves rid of your headache now, and maybe you are, but you've only done it by cutting off your own heads." ~''Mulder, Season 9, Episode 19, "''The Truth"~ "My name is Fox Mulder. Since my childhood, I have been obsessed by a controversial global phenomenon. Since my sister disappeared when I was 12 years old from what I believe was an alien abduction. My obsession took me to the FBI, where I investigated paranormal science cases through the auspices of a unit known as the X-Files. Through this unit, I could continue my work on the alien phenomenon, and the search for my missing sister. In 1993, the FBI sought to impugn my work, bringing in a scientist and medical doctor to debunk it, which only deepened my obsession for the better part of a decade, during which time that agent, Dana Scully, had her own faith tested. In 2002, in a change of direction and policy, the FBI closed the X-Files, and our investigation ceased. But my personal obsession did not. There are 10,000 sightings each year in North America alone, and so it's been since the dawn of time - Stone Age, and even biblical references - into our modern age. In 1947, Kenneth Arnold saw nine unidentified craft out the window of his small plane, followed by the historic crash at Roswell and its legendary cover-up. In 1957, UFOs were spotted over our nation's capitol. The Pentagon held press briefings. Multiple witnesses in 1967 at Malmstrom Air Force Base in Montana see fighters scramble but easily outrun by UFOs that climb upwards of 200,000 feet, twice the service ceiling of our highest-flying spy planes. Dr. Edgar Mitchell, the sixth man to walk on the Moon, cites secret studies on extraterrestrial materials and bodies. Secretary of State Cyrus Vance and future President Gerald R. Ford validate the UFO phenomenon in official government memoranda. But now people only laugh, and only Roswell is remembered. But we must ask ourselves - Are they really a hoax? Are we truly alone? Or are we being lied to?" ~''Mulder, Season 10, Episode 1, "''My Struggle"~ "My name is Dana Katherine Scully. I am a special agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. A career I chose after medical school, which promised a chance to further my aim as a scientist, and as a seeker of justice in a science-based world. Soon after joining the FBI, I was asked to review the work of a fellow agent, Fox Mulder, and to debunk the X-Files - cases involving what my superiors regarded as science fiction, and a waste of resources. I quickly came to understand Mulder's work on the paranormal wasn't such as I'd been led to believe. That the X-Files were worthy of Mulder's investigations, and of mine. That a world existed on the far fringes of accepted science. A world where a scientist would have her strongly-held beliefs tested, and re-tested. I would also come to fear that the institution I joined and invested with my trust was subject to the influence of dark forces outside the bureau, and sometimes within. Forces threatened by Mulder's work and increasingly by mine. Shortly after sensing these threats, I was abducted from my home by unknown assailants and returned without a clear understanding why. But intervening incidents have led me to believe that during my short disappearance I was subjected to tests, tests resulting in a life-threatening disease, its cure as mysterious as the illness itself. Tests which I now suspect are part of the larger conspiracy, a conspiracy of men hiding science for almost 60 years. Secrets kept from the American people by a self-interested cabal intent on the consolidation of power both at home and on a perilously global scale. But questions remain unanswered, about their motives and their final objectives. Where and when these men might play out their dark plans. And the significance of a recent test result of my personal genetic make-up, turning up DNA anomalies that I can only classify as alien." ~''Scully, Season 10, Episode 6, "''My Struggle II"~ "My name is Carl Gerhard Bush, But I've been known by many aliases during my long career with the U.S. government. It's been a humbling job, though I'm hardly known as a humble man. I've been a witness to history, much of it violent, much of it an abomination of the values Americans hold dear. I've had a privileged seat at the centers of power, held the reins of that power, making sacrifices few are capable of, of which even fewer are willing. If people knew the truth they'd riot in the streets. Too much is made of the will to power, as if our will is free, our choices our own. Our destinies are forged in our bones, made real by a raging impulse to self-destruct. I'm not a bad man, more a practical man. I've taken certain gifts I was given and made good men great; it is my greatness. I'm a father to two men who figured more in the future than they might ever know. Both would end up working for the FBI, both complex but dedicated men who sacrificed dearly, and in their dogged pursuits would end up paying a terrible price, searching for truths as I have parceled them out. Truths held only by the few who know the levers of power and the invisible hand controlling them. Is there life out there? Good heavens, to doubt it is more than a failure of the imagination, it's a failure to recognize the limits of our own stupidity. The nascency of our science, the rudiment of our tools. We listen, we search, we look for a sign as if our eyes and ears are good enough, our brains large enough, or egos small enough. I'm an old man now, I will leave my own mark upon history, more than presidents or tyrants. I don't ask for loyalty and trust, the fleeting bonds of men. I ask only for the years to show my sons and their sons I was right. What their father did... had to be done." ~''Cigarette Smoking Man, Season 11, Episode 1, ''"My Struggle III"~ Part 1 "A thought is imperishable, a fear that takes hold in the gut. That the person you care for most in world could be hurt by you, by your actions, the simple fact of knowing you. As she lies here so helpless, those same thoughts and fears flood my mind with questions. If I caused this, then how can I make it stop?" Part 2 "If Scully was a conduit, if her abnormal brain activity was triggered by some external agency, who or what had reason to put her through the trauma? For what purpose? And to what end was she suffering? Scully's story would be incredible outright - a dead man unleashing a plague on the world, my impending demise, the desperation to find our son. Unbelievable, if not for the fact that I've been followed since I left the hospital. But followed by whom?" Part 3 "Were Scully's visions a prophecy playing out in real time?Just as she foretold, the driver I dropped had driven me 7 hours, through 3 states, and across the border into South Carolina. What price was Scully paying for her visions and her certainties? What price would I pay for not turning back to help her? All I could do was heed her admonitions. I was running on only adrenaline and Scully's premonitions. But was it hope I should be feeling? Or fear that Scully was right? The man I'd come to despise, my own father, was alive. If he were, he'd become mad with power. I owed Scully now to find out the truth." Part 4 "The horror I'd felt, the gut-wrench of seeing Scully fighting against the storm in her head, now only doubled. Had I come full circle to find the truth, or only to uncover greater lies? Not one conspiracy, but two, that threatened not only Scully, but our son. A drum beats in my heart." ~''Mulder, Season 11, Episode 1, ''"My Struggle III"~ Category:Behind the scenes